The Affairs
by Misfitastic
Summary: He's cheating on her. She knows that. He shouldn't have fallen for her best friend. He knows that. She shouldn't have gotten impregnated by her best friend's boyfriend. She knows that. He shouldn't have fallen in love with his brother's girlfriend. He knows that. They're all horrible people. They all know that. [The ultimate love quadrilateral]


Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I would be off making crack ship based episodes and not blogging my life away. Enjoy the story.

Hinata gulped.

"You're going on another business trip? When will you be leaving," she asked her estranged lover at the dinner table.

Itachi merely dragged the glass cup up to his delicate lips, "I'll be leaving at noon."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at his older brother. Hinata briefly rose her eyebrows, "But it's only eleven thirty. You'll be leaving so soon?"

Itachi stoically stood up and gave her a nod of acknowledgement. He pushed in his chair and put his dirty breakfast plate in the sink. Hinata timidly stood up, "Would you like me to make you a quick meal to go?"

Itachi sighed and simply shook his head no, "I must be going now."

Hinata opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but decided against it. Sasuke leaned back in his chair, "When will you be back?"

"Several days or so," Itachi simply walked out of the room.

The guilt was pounding hard on the doors of their hearts.

There was an unbearable pregnant silence in the kitchen. All that Hinata could hear was some rustling from the living room and the quick slam of the front door.

Itachi had to get out of there. He couldn't bear to look at Hinata's face and stare into her eyes; whispering sweetly dressed lies about his love for her that had long faded away.

He knew she saw the love bites on his neck and the lipstick smeared on the collars of his work shirts. The worst thing about his infidelity was Ino's perfume. He was with her so frequently, the lovely scent of flowers had emerged into his clothing.

Hinata knew that scent and she knew it very well.

When Ino wasn't with Itachi, kissing him or professing her undying love for him or tangled in the sinful bed sheets, she was with Hinata. She was her best friend after all.

It wasn't supposed to be like this but she knew she was hooked the moment they locked eyes with each other. Guilt had formed a hand and it was choking her throat at every second of the day. It was torture but she knew she deserved it.

Hinata silently stood up, took a cup and filled it with water. She closed the refrigerator and leaned against the sink. All that was heard in the kitchen was the scraping of silverware against his mother's good china, "He's cheating on you."

Glass shattered as the cup kissed the floor.

Hinata looked down at the ruined cup but quickly snapped her head to meet his cold gaze, "I know."

Sasuke glanced down from the destroyed cup and then back at her poker face, "Then why do you seem surprised?"

Hinata gulped down the invisible lump that had formed as she reached for the broom, "I was just surprised that someone finally had the audacity to say it to me. I know and I've known this for a while now."

Sasuke irritatingly slammed his fist on the expensive dinner table, "Then why are you still with him if you know he's cheating on you?"

The ends of her lips slightly curved upwards.

She deserves it. He has every right to cheat on her after all, she did fall in love with his baby brother. The moment Itachi introduced Hinata to Sasuke, her heart beat faster than it ever did with Itachi. She wasn't the only betrayer in the relationship. Every time Itachi was in a dispute with Ino and he would take out his anger in stiff love-less intercourse, she would imagine Sasuke's fingers ravishing her body instead.

She almost screamed out his name in lustful ecstasy once as she reached her climax from within Itachi's arms. Whenever she sees the younger Uchiha, she wants to press herself dangerously close to him and leave a trail of butterfly kisses across his perfectly aligned jaw.

She was a horrible person.

Hinata began to sweep together the broken pieces of the cup, "I have my reasons."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Reasons such as? I need to know this! He's my brother! I care about him unlike you."

He's a filthy liar. He couldn't care less about his older brother. There was only enough warmth in his stone heart and it was for his lovely mother and Hinata- his much envied brother's girlfriend. He had loved her since he had met her. Everything was going just fine until Itachi muttered the cursed words '...Hyuga, my girlfriend.' She had an innocent radiating feeling that drew him towards her but she wasn't his to taint. The moment he laid eyes on her, he knew he was in love. And he knew he was screwed.

The fact that Itachi had repeatedly insisted that Sasuke move in with them had only worsened his infatuation with her. It was like flaunting a diamond necklace in the eyes of a homeless man, outstretched towards him as if he was free to take it.

It hurt.

Hinata gaped at him, "I-I care about him!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Let me guess, you're in it for the money? Is it cause we're rich?"

Hinata violently shook her head, "I'm not that shallow! I may be selfish but I am by no means shallow! Even if he's cheating on me, I can't leave him."

Sasuke clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles had turned white, "And why is that exactly? Enlighten me."

Hinata sighed, "I don't have anywhere else to go."

Sasuke darkly chuckled, "So it is about the money!"

Hinata licked her suddenly dry lips, "It's not. The only reason as to why I was disowned was because I was with him! You know how much the Hyuga's and Uchiha's hate each other."

Sasuke grit his teeth together, "And?"

"And-and he's all I've got left," she whimpered as her eyes got watery.

If she leaves him, it's very likely that he'll fire her and the chance that she'll ever interact with Sasuke is very slim. She's being selfish and she knows that but she can't help it. Just the thought of not being around Sasuke makes her heart ache with sinful lust.

"Do you even know who he's cheating on you with?!"

Hinata quietly stared at the floor, "Ino.."

Sasuke wailed his arms in the air in hopes that she saw how ridiculous her situation was, "Yes, Ino, your best friend. Don't you care? Don't you feel disgust? You should hate her!"

Hinata's head snapped back up at him. The tears had begun their daily run, "Yes! I know! Okay?! He comes home s-smelling like her, well that is whenever he actually does come home! She's my best friend, how can I hate her?"

Sasuke coldly stared at her, "You're her best friend. She sees you everyday, she works with you and your boyfriend of two and a half years. She's been sleeping with him all this time! Hell, he chose her over you when picking out his new private secretary. When will you open your beautiful eyes and see that he's no good for you and Ino doesn't deserve your kindness."

Hinata wiped away her tears with her trembling hands, "She feels bad for it. I know she does. I can see it in her eyes when he calls her into his enclosed office. She buys me things all the time to make up for the empty space in my bed when I go to sleep. She always has this look on her face whenever I mention Itachi, she can't leave him and neither can I."

Sasuke angrily stood up, tipping over his chair in the process, "Stop caring about others and start worrying about you and your happiness cause I think I'm the only one around here that does."

A crimson red blush painted her face, "I care about you too and I care about Ino and Itachi."

Sasuke grit his teeth and angrily walked over to her; cornering her against the sink. He put one muscular arm on each side of her small frame on the sink, "In several months, are you going to care about their child too?"

Hinata looked away, attempting to avoid the spine-tingling look in his eyes, "I haven't mentioned anything to her about her growing stomach."

Sasuke clenched his jaw, "Were you planning to do so? Were you planning to be there in the hospital while Ino gives birth to a blonde haired baby with black eyes? Were you going to completely disregard the fact that he started a family with the other woman? You were, weren't you?"

Hinata shook her head and he let out his occasional 'tch' as he neared his plump lips closer to her ear, "Break up with him! Someone else can provide for you. Leave him and give someone else a chance."

Hinata suddenly froze as she finally dared to look into his eyes. She quickly glanced down at his lips and her eyes went back to meet his onyx ones. She took a big breath in and slowly let it out. There was merely a third of an inch separating his lips and hers.

"Someone like who," she softly asked as he began to rub his nose against hers as if he were in a trance of some sort, fully prepared to kiss her.

He took his large hands off the cold surface of the sink and wrapped his arms against her waist. She kept taking unsteady breaths as she slipped her timid hands around his neck.

He softly whispered back, "Someone like me.."

He took his cue to press his lips to hers. The sensation sending numerous tingles all over his body as her knees weakened. He brought her closer to him as he tilted his head to slip his tongue into her sweet tavern. She quickly granted his entrance as she subconsciously pressed her large chest against his built frame. The lack of oxygen resulted in her pulling away from his plump lips.

Sasuke gulped, "Leave him."

She attempted to regulate her unsteady breathing, "I...I-I can't."

The warm, caring look in his black eyes quickly vanished. He took his hands off her waist as if he had been burned, disgusted even. He then gently pried her soft hands off his neck. He turned around so his back was facing her. He grabbed his car keys and stopped in the doorway, "I hate masochists."

Hinata snapped her eyes shut in regret as she heard the front door slam and the distant sound of a black Ferrari driving away.

She fell to her knees and wept for all three of her heart-wrenching losses.

After she had calmed down and regained her sense of good judgement, she climbed up the stairs and shut herself in her room to sulk her life away. By the time she realized it, it had turned pitch black outside. She heard the front door harshly be slammed for the third time that day. She briefly rubbed her swollen eyes as she heard a pair of combat boots kiss each step of the stairs.

Two soft knocks at her bedroom door and she already had her hand on the doorknob. She opened it and stepped aside so he could come in. She shut the door and turned around to see him sitting atop her bed.

"We're co-CEO's. I would know if there was any business trip of some sort arranged."

Hinata nodded and leaned against the door, "There wasn't one, was there?"

Sasuke stoically stayed silent as he narrowed his eyes at the expensive floor tiling, "It doesn't matter. I deserve to suffer."

Sasuke snapped his eyes up to meet hers, "No, you don't. You're too good for him. Hell, you're to good for anybody in my perspective. Why do you think you have to suffer through this?"

Hinata gulped and the tears began to spring out of her bloodshot eyes as she stared at him, "B-because I fell in love with someone else too."

The look in her eyes said it all.

He quickly rushed up to her and enclosed her in a tight hug as he pressed his lips to hers. She felt strong arms slide behind her knees as his lips briefly left her. She used the opportunity to regain her cool composure as she felt her back hit the soft mattress that seemed so lumpy several minutes ago.

He hovered over her as he slid his black v-neck over his head revealing his built chest. Hinata bit her lip as Sasuke caught her staring. He reunited their lips together, quenching the burning feeling that had lingered on his lips from when he had first kissed her earlier.

He slid his warm hands under her shirt, sliding it up at a painfully slow speed. She grabbed the hem of her shirt and took it off. She threw it on the floor and resumed leaving butterfly kisses all over his neck as she had always imagined.

He quickly unhooked her bra and began to place soft kisses on her large breasts.

She reunited their lips again but quickly pulled away yet again. She stared up into his black eyes and they just held a certain something in them. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she knew whatever the heck it was had sped up her heart's throbbing.

He briefly pulled away to take off his pants with her in tow. He surveyed her body resulting in a crimson red blush forming on her face.

She bit her lower lip as she took off her underwear. She tugged on the band of Sasuke's underwear hinting that she wanted to go all the way.

Sasuke quickly discarded his undergarments somewhere on the floor, "Can I.."

Hinata vigorously nodded as Sasuke didn't waste any time debating on whether he should continue or not. He slipped one finger into her wetness as she softly whimpered. He penetrated her with one finger repeatedly earning soft moans.

"I love you," she whispered in between moans as he had entered two more fingers. Sasuke plunged down and his lips moved in sync with hers. She licked the underside of his upper lip and rocked her hips against his long fingers.

"S-Sasuke," she whimpered as he took his fingers out much to her dismay but he quickly plunged them back in.

Her womanhood throbbed and tightened around Sasuke's long fingers. He continued kissing her as she rode out her high. He took out his fingers and licked them clean.

He roughly leaned down and kissed her once more. He spread her thighs and positioned himself, ready to plunge in and engulf himself within Hinata.

"Hinata, I love you," he said as he stared into her eyes. Her lips curved upwards and she leaned up to press her lips against his once again.

His tip brushed her smooth womanhood slightly and her body tingled in response. He swiftly thrusted his fairly large member inside her hot cavern resulting in a grunt escaping his plump lips.

He stood still awaiting for her to adjust. She bit her lip, "Don't be a t-tease."

Sasuke smirked, "A tease? Me? Never."

He began at a slow pace taking out his member until only his tip resided in her wetness. He roughly pushed in once again and plunged back out soon after resulting in heavy friction.

Her moans became louder with every thrust. Their hips smacked together as the torturous friction resulted in them moaning out each other's name. They kept a steady rhythm as the room was filled with moans.

"Sasuke, I really d-do love you," Hinata whispered as he sucked on her collarbone; leaving red marks on what was now his.

As Sasuke thrust in yet again, he passed a bundle of nerves that resulted in Hinata whimpering in pleasure. His speed began to accelerate which sent her body into a trembling mess. Hinata tried vigorously to keep up with Sasuke's pace; sloppily rocking her hips forward to meet his.

His hips began bucking uncontrollably and he felt Hinata's womanhood pulsating and tightening around his member.

A heavily panting Sasuke slid out of Hinata and laid down next to her. Hinata fixed her disheveled hair and wiped her sweaty forehead with the back of her hand. She wrapped the blankets firmly above her assets as she and Sasuke regained their composure.

Hinata looked at Sasuke and smiled at him as he closed his eyes. Hinata bit her lip as she took her eyes off him. She tossed around the bed and opened her bed table's top drawer. She rustled around the contents until she found her phone.

She took a big deep breath and dialed Itachi's phone number. Four rings later and a raspy voice was heard on the other line, "What's wrong, Hinata?"

"I...I'm leaving you," nothing but silence was heard on Itachi's end, "It isn't Ino's fault and I'm not mad at her or your baby, please tell her that... It's our own fault for confusing love with lust. It happens too often with such good people," Hinata let out an unsteady, dark chuckle, " I'm sure you've realized I'm in love with someone else too but I hope we can go back to being close friends."

"...I see. Thank you. Thank you so much," a happy, manly sob could be heard on Itachi's end of the phone.

Hinata laughed, "Oh and please tell Ino that she doesn't have to buy me lunch everyday anymore. I wish you two the best."

"Hinata?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry."

Hinata lifted her head up so the salty liquid would return to her tear ducts. She let out several shaky breaths as she tried to control the strange ache in her upper chest, "I'm sorry too."

Hinata let a slight smile plaster on her lips and ended the call before he could say anything else. Itachi wiped away his tears and told Ino what had been said. She had instantly started to cry and insisted that she call Hinata and properly apologize but Itachi prevented her from doing so, bringing her nude body closer to his, knowing that they all just needed to be held at the moment by their significant other.

Hinata put the phone back into the drawer and turned around to see Sasuke smiling at her. She bit her lip, "W-what?"

Sasuke just shook his head as he slung a muscular arm over her waist and sliding her closer to him, "Ready for round two?"

Hinata smiled.

She shouldn't have fallen in love with the wrong Uchiha. She knows that. He shouldn't have lusted after her only to cheat on her with her best friend. He knows that. She shouldn't have fallen for an Uchiha period. She knows that. He shouldn't have fallen in love with his brother's untainted lover. He knows that.

They will be happy this way. They all know that.


End file.
